


The Flavor Blue

by himynameisredacted



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisredacted/pseuds/himynameisredacted
Summary: Follow the senior year of Ethan Xavier Parkers and watch as he struggles through his last year of high school while also hiding his sexuality not only from an unsupportive family but also from his best friend. Jason Damien Anderson.This is my first story. I’ll try to upload frequently but literally no promises. Please give me any constructive criticism you have especially on the summary.Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe I’m being dramatic but i do believe Jason Damien Anderson just might be the cutest boy in the entire state of California. With his soft blue eyes and messy black hair he’s easily won the heart of just about every girl in our high school, not to mention he’s had mine since the first grade, and now twelve years later, as i see him walking towards me across the court yard, its like I’m falling for him all over again. 

“Etha! You wan a sucker?” He spoke while already eating one. Cherry from the looks of his lips. 

“Only if you have a grape one.” I only said it to bother him. For some reason he had a strong hatred for the flavor 

“I’ve got a blue one.” This time it was my turn to be annoyed. 

“Jason how many times have i told you? Blue isn’t a flavor.” He just laughed. “Well I’m glad your amused, idiot.” This seemed to be incredibly funny to him as he nearly collapsed on the steps of the school in a fit of giggles. 

“Come on Xay. Blues the best flavor.” I just rolled my eyes and smiled. 

He tossed me the candy anyway and we made our way into the school. 

“Ya know Ethan I think this year is gonna be pretty great,” he said, “You wanna know why?” 

I groaned at this, “Sure Jason. Why is this year gonna be so great?” He said that every year and every year has been mediocre at best. 

“Why? Because its our senior year man!” He slapped me on the back. “I’ve got my football scholarship all set, most of our credits are done so classes will be a breeze, and I’m pretty sure Cathy on the cheer squad is totally checking you out right now.” 

I laughed when he said the last one, “Jay you know I don’t want a girlfriend. I’ve got too much going on right now. Beside you’re my best friend what more do I need?” 

Jason just shook his head and said, “Man I don’t get you. If I had a cute girl droolin over me I’d be ecstatic.” 

“Dude you have all the girls drooling over you. You could have your pick.” He looked surprised for some reason. Of course the captain of the football team would have girls falling over themselves for a chance to be with him. What’s with him? “Besides no girl would want me. Don’t be crazy.”

“I don’t know Ethan you’re a real catch. You’re hairs a nice blond and your eyes are like a cool honey color in the sun. I’m nothing special. Besides, there’s only one person I want.” He started to have this far away look on his face. With an emotion I could only describe as pure hopeless love. Trust me I know the feeling. 

“Jason Damien Anderson! Why the hell did you not tell me you had a crush? Who is she?” I may be madly in love with him but I do want him to be happy, with or without me. 

“Right, she, uh.” He looked a little panicked. Weird. “Here’s the thing Ethan...” he trailed off. 

“Oh god it’s my sister isn’t it? Dude ew that’s so gross. She’s like 20!” And it would be absolutely devastating if she got him and I had to deal with them being all gross and cute all the time. 

“No you dimwit. I’m not in love with Kate. She’s not my type.” He looked a bit green at the thought. Good serves him right for freaking me out. 

“Good. Now who is she, huh? You know you can-“ I was cut off by the loud “riiinnng” of the first period bell. 

Jason had a relieved look on his face as he ran to his home room yelling, “ I’ll talk to you after class!” 

“You’re avoiding the question man!” I called out as I ducked into class.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Jason was right. Today wasn’t so bad. It was actually pretty fun. So fun in fact, that I completely forgot to ask him who the girl is. It’s probably for the best though. I don’t think I would be able to handle it if it was someone I knew. I think I’ll just let him tell me in his own time. God knows the man can’t keep a secret. His own or otherwise. Now where is he. He said he’d meet me at the back of the school.

“Ethan! How have you been? It feels like I didn’t get to see you all summer!” Oh god not her.

“Hi Angela. I’ve been fine how are you?” Angela Dunes. She’s the head of the school’s Christian Club. At school she’s known for making petitions to have conversion therapy legalized in the city but I just know her as the weird neighbor that likes to look through my window and catch me watching gay porn.

“Oh Ethan you sweetheart. I’ve been just wonderful but I was wondering why you didn’t come to the church camp I told you about.?” She looked at me accusingly.

I just sighed and said, “Sorry Angela. You know how excited I was to go, it’s just I didn’t actually want to go.”

She looked at me like I had just told her God was a social construct, which to be fair, I have. Luckily I managed to catch sight of Jason before she said anything too crazy. He was by the gates leading to the parking lot talking to a girl I hadn’t met before.

“Jay!” I called to him, waving while I jogged up. He waved back before turning back to the girl and giving her a small kiss and then she left. What the hell.

His face was bright red which would have been adorable if not for the circumstance. “Hey man.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s the girl.”

I was slightly shocked but responded anyway. “That’s awesome Jason! She’s pretty, what’s her name?” He got this smile on his face it wasn’t the same look as before but still pretty intense.

“Her name’s Beatrice Ambrosi.” His eyes sort of glazed over as he stared off in the direction she left. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to give me more information on the girl.

After deciding he was way too out of it I decided to pry a bit. “So, where’d you guys meet? You know. How’d it all happen?” This seemed to shake him out of his stupor.

“Oh we met this summer. We both were on a tour of the same college and kind of just. Hit it off. She was just so, funny and authentic. It was refreshing. I guess. I don’t know man but you’d really like her.” He was saying all of this with such a big smile. He was like an excited golden retriever.

I just smiled up at him and said, “That’s sweet man. I’m happy for you. This girl sounds really cool I can’t wait to meet her.” This was mostly the truth. I was happy for him and she did seem cool but, the last thing I want is to meet her. Right now I can hate her, because I don’t know her, but if I meet her and she’s nice. There’s no way I can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day how does he do it?


End file.
